


Regardons les étoiles ensemble

by dmichelle312



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baisers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Ils font tendrement l'amour, Immortel Alec Lightwood, Immortel Magnus Bane, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Malec, Relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, Véritable amour, Émouvant, Époux Immortels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Alec et Magnus regardent les étoiles ensemble.





	Regardons les étoiles ensemble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's watch the stars together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920718) by [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312). 



> "Regardons les étoiles ensemble" est une traduction en français d'une fanfiction que j'ai d'abord écrite en anglais:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920718
> 
> Je l'ai traduit en français ici pour que les Canadiens et les Français qui ne lisent pas l'anglais puissent la lire.
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne tire AUCUN profit de cette histoire/fanfiction. Les personnages de "Les Chroniques des Chasseurs d'Ombres" appartiennent à leur propriétaire.
> 
> Voici une petite histoire courte, un genre de drabble qui est aussi un domestic fluff avec Époux Immortels.

Alec et Magnus étaient assis sur la terrasse, se tenant par la main et regardant les étoiles. Et quand ils ne regardaient pas les étoiles, ils se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils irradiaient l'amour. Alec regarda la petite table à côté de lui, plongea la main dans le bol et prit une pleine poignées de morceaux de fruits que Magnus avait fait apparaître pour eux. Alec en mangea quelques morceaux et fit manger le reste de la poignée à Magnus en les déposant un par un dans sa bouche, Magnus lui sourit, ses yeux de chat vert-dorés brillants d'amour. Magnus but une gorgée de sa boisson. Depuis qu'Alec était devenu immortel, grâce à Clary et sa rune d'immortalité, Alec et Magnus se réjouissaient de savoir qu'ils pourraient partager beaucoup d'autres moments comme celui-ci. Et aussi, ils avaient deux jours de congé, une fin de semaine entière juste pour eux, sans mission ni client.

"Je t'ai à moi tout seul pour deux jours entiers", dit Alec avec un sourire joyeux.

"Et moi je t'ai aussi tout à moi", répondit Magnus les yeux brillants de joie.

Magnus se pencha vers Alec et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Alec lui retourna son baiser et joignit leur mains enlaçant leur doigts.

"Il commence à se faire tard. Et si on poursuivait ce qu'on a commencé, mais dans notre chambre à coucher?", dit Magnus.

"Oui, faisons comme ça", répondit Alec, le suivant à l'intérieur et dans leur chambre à coucher.

Ils montèrent sur le lit ensemble. Magnus s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches d'Alec, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre le souffle. Ils frissonnèrent d'émotion.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit et quand le soleil commença à se lever, Magnus claqua des doigts et les habilla magiquement avec les pyjamas les plus doux et confortables.

"Aku cinta kamu, Alexander", dit Magnus.

"Aku mencintai kamu juga, Magnus", répondit Alec.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Indonésien:
> 
> Aku cinta kamu: Je t'aime.
> 
> Aku mencintai kamu juga: Je t'aime aussi.
> 
> Je vais écrire et publier sur AO3 une petite histoire courte chaque semaine pendant que je travaille sur mon long one-shot Époux Immortels qui se déroulera dans l'univers parallèle/réalité parallèle de l'épisode 1x10, "L'autre dimension". Non seulement cela me permettra-t-il de faire une petite pause de temps à autre, mais en plus cela me permettra de développer de bonnes habitudes d'écriture (j'ai entendu dire que cela aide pour écrire des fanfics, parce que comme chacun sait, c'est en pratiquant qu'on s'améliore), et cela donne aux lecteurs (surtout à ceux qui s'abonnent à moi) quelque chose à lire pendant que je travaille sur mon long one-shot. 
> 
> Ce long one-shot Époux Immortels qui se déroulera dans l'univers parallèle/réalité parallèle de l'épisode 1x10 "L'autre dimension" sera ma quatrième dans ce fandom et ma sixième fanfic au total, et ce sera la fanfic la plus longue que j'aurai écrit depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfics. Cela me prendra au moins 3 ou 4 semaines pour l'écrire. La bonne nouvelle c'est que mon bloc d'auteur pour ce long one-shot a disparu, s'est dissipé, et je travaille à nouveau dessus.
> 
> Cette playlist que je me suis faite pour m'aider à écrire des fanfics (et je vais ajouter des vidéos à cette playlist au cours des prochaines semaines parce qu'il y a des douzaines de vidéos de ce genre sur ma liste À Regarder Plus Tard, cette playlist contient des conseils pour écrire de bonnes fanfics, des trucs pour surmonter ou éliminer les bloc d'inspiration et les blocs d'auteur, et des vidéos ambience/ASMR qui aident à s'immerger dans l'atmosphère qui aide pour écrire des fanfics, vous ne pourrez regarder les vidéos dans cette playlist et en bénéficier que si vous êtes bilingue car les vidéos sont en anglais):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPk6Wpuc4nc_kLc4l396cFit
> 
> Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vais écrire plus de fanfictions comme celle-là au cours des prochains mois. Si vous voulez recevoir des notifications quand je publie de nouvelles fanfictions, abonnez-vous à moi en tant qu'utilisatrice/auteure. :)
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
